A rotary mixer may be used to cut, mix, and pulverize ground surfaces, such as a roadway or the like. A rotary mixer may also be used as a road reclaimer to pulverize a surface layer, such as asphalt, and can mix it with an underlying base to create a new road surface and to stabilize deteriorated roadways.
Generally speaking, a rotary mixer includes a frame supported by wheels, or endless tracks. The frame provides support for an operator station and a power source. The rotary mixer includes an open bottom mixing chamber connected to the frame. A pair of arms are pivotally attached to the frame on either side, and are attached to a rotatable drum suspended inside the mixing chamber. The rotatable drum is supported by the pivot arms. As the drum rotates, work tools disposed about its outer surface cut, mix and pulverize the ground surface. However, the work tools may not be able to reach areas near the outside edges of the ground surface, thus such areas may need to be worked by hand.
US Publication No. 2014/0333118 to Abresch et al. discloses a method for mounting a milling drum on an arm in a road milling machine for working road surfaces. The milling drum is driven by a milling drum drive, where stud bolts for mounting the milling drum project from the milling drum drive, and the stud bolts engage with cut-outs or drill holes arranged accordingly in a connecting flange of the milling drum. While beneficial a better design is needed.